Satan and Her Child
by Catherina
Summary: Satan a woman? Satan and her daughter are on Earth and Kami sends four angels to capture them. Not to be completed.
1. prologue

Summary- Satan a woman? Satan and her daughter are on Earth and Kami sends four angels to capture them.

Prologue

Far above the Earth a booming yet gentle voice could be heard in the heavens. This voice called out four names in particular, "Leelo, Leela, Layla, Laylee, come tome at once."

Now lets go visit these girls.

"Leela how about if we raided-" a beautiful woman could be heard saying but was interrupted by a booming voice. 

"Leelo, Leela, Layla, Laylee, come tome at once."

"Damn it! Can't we ever be left alone." said another lovely lady who as you could see was quite grumpy.

"Fine! Ladies it is time to visit Kami. Now come out of hiding." She waited for a few seconds and then shouted out , "Ladies, get your asses out here!"

" What ya want Leelo?" said another girl who just appeared in front of her out of nowhere with one other girl.

"Layla, you know what I want. Come on. Let's get it over with. But Kami will pay." With that said the four of them disappeared.


	2. meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and company. Even though I do wish to own Sesshy. The only things I own are my plot, the L sisters, Molly and Katsy.

Thank you IceDragon and Freya for reviewing. Oh and for you all it does have to do with Inuyasha they just haven't been tied in yet. Inu does show up in this chapter though. This could be a prequel or separate story to another one I'm writing. Sorry I forgot the translations last time. With the sisters I did that script like thing because I was getting confused writing the conversation. Sorry if anybodies OOC. 

Translations- Kami-god

Kitsune-fox demon

Hentai-pervert

Houshi-monk

Hanyou-half breed or half demon

Shikon no tama-the jewel of four souls

Shikon no kakera-shards of the four souls

Baka-idiot or stupid

Kawii-cute

'thoughts'

"speech"

~flashback~

~-place change-~

*~time change~*

(me)

*actions*

Part 1

"Molly where should we go next?"

"Hmm. Lets see we've been to Britain, Egypt, Rome and Kyoto. How about we visit Naraku."

"This should be interesting. Lets go."

And with that they both vanished.

~-somewhere else-~

Laylee-Why did Kami send us? We're not strong enough.

Leela-I don't know Laylee. Just stop complaining.

Leelo- Now, now. Calm down girls. So, basically all we have to do is find Satan and Maia. Right?

All-Right!

Layla-You do know that you make it sound simple, don't you Leelo. When we all know that it isn't.

Leelo-I know. I just don't want us to be so discouraged. Besides didn't Kami say that all we had to do was find them and he didn't say anything about catching them.

Laylee-*she giggles.* Your right. so how do we find them?

Leela-Why don't we follow the news of destruction.

Layla-That is a good idea.

Laylee-Wait a minute! Doesn't Maia have a son that is still alive.

Leelo-She does. Why don't we go pay him a little visit.

Laylee-This should be fun. I wonder how Naraku feels about angels. 

Layla-Naraku! *then she erupts into laughter.*

All-*laughing*

*~A few hours later~*

Laylee-Leelo.

Leelo-Yes, Sweetheart.

(she calls everyone sweetheart)

Laylee-Are you sure you know where we are going?

Leelo-Yes. I'm pretty sure anyway. You see I got an idea. Do ya'll remember the shikon no tama.

Layla-Yeah. *she says skeptically.* But what does that have to do with anything.

Leelo-Well, Naraku will have the biggest collection of shikon no kakeras and it just happens that I have a Shikon no kakera detector.

Leela-A what?

Leelo-It is kind of like a compass or dragon ball detector from DBZ except, it finds shikon no kakeras.

Leela-Ooooooo! That sounds cool!

Leelo-Alright! Lets see those shards.*Right as she says this a compass like thing pops out of nowhere into her hands.* I think I have found him.*she says triumphantly* Follow me!

~-Off with another group of people-~

You see a monk, little kitsune, two girls and a boy with silver hair and dog ears. Now you hear a loud smack and yell of hentai. (guess who it is)

"Inuyasha are you sure we should go after Naraku now."

"Yes." said Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome I have to admit that for once Inuyasha is right."

"For once! Houshi your gonna pay for that comment. 

"Inuyasha!" and accompanying that Kagome gave him a glare that told him to behave or meet the ground. 

"Feh." was all the feh king said.

"We need a plan on how to attack Naraku though. We can't just foolishly rush in." stated Sango.

"Hey Sango, where did Kirara go anyway."

"Well Shippo, I'm not exactly sure but I think she went to visit her family." Sango answered.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"What do ya want Wench."

"Don't you dare call me Wench again!" she yelled. "I was going to say that we should set up camp soon since its getting dark." she calmly.

"Wench, we are not stopping." replied the stupid hanyou.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 this is not working." she mumbled. "Fine," Kagome said a little too calmly. She took a deep breath and then "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." (wow 25 sits. Hee Hee. I did count too.) She was quite out of breath after that little episode. It seemed like she was back to normal though.

Where Inuyasha was standing before now beheld an Inuyasha shaped crater at least 30 feet deep. 

"I think we are camping here tonight. Don't you Lady Sango."

"Yep. I'll go get firewood." volunteered Sango.

"I'll set up camp," said an overly cheery Kagome.

When they were eating their dinner of ramen (what else would they eat) four girls appeared out of nowhere. 

"Damnit! I followed the wrong one."

"Leelo! You said that we would find him if we followed this signal!"

"Alright! I'm sorry, Laylee. I was wrong, then."

"Who the hell are you!" yell the baka hanyou. (he doesn't deserve a name for his stupidity)

"Oh, hello Inu. I'll introduce us in a minute. Girls I'd advice to stay away from the monk unless you wish to be groped. Now, I'm Layla. That genius over there is Leelo. Over there is Leela and Laylee. The shorter one is Laylee. And I already know you guys." she finished off.

"How do you know us?" asked Shippo.

"Well Shippo I had to watched you guys for a few weeks."

"So that's where you disappeared to, said Laylee. 

"I'm sorry for being rude and not introducing ourselves. I'm Kagome. That's Sango sitting by the fire. Miroku is the one sneaking behind you. Inuyasha is sitting in the trees. And this kawii kitsune is Shippo."

"Miroku, your asking for death if you dare touch one of us." Leelo calmly stated. " I don't give a care if we are angels. Kami knows we will kill you."

The girls could hear their new friends say together "Angels?"

"Yeah got a problem with it."

"No. I just never expected to meet one angel let alone four." A nervous Kagome answered. 

"Good. Now, do you guys know where we can find Naraku." said Leela.

"Naraku! What would angels want to do with him?" wondered the monk out loud.

"He's just gonna help us find some of our friends." Layla stated

"If your looking for Naraku why don't you join us." offered Sango.

"Great. Its fine as long as our mission gets completed." Leelo replied.

~-Back to our disappearing friends-~

"Oh, Naraku. My darling child." called out Katsy.

"Maia, Satan what are you doing here?"

"Naraku, you know better. For now we are Katsy and Molly. Got it." 

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Now can't I visit my son out of a whim."

"Yeah. But you never do. You always want something."

"Well not this time. It=just decided to come pay you a visit since I'm going to have some angels and I'm bored."

"What! Your leading angels to me!"

"Molly be a dear and tell me where our dearest friends are."

Molly giggled and said "Darling want to have fun with Fluffy-sama."

"They are there already." Katsy said excitedly. "This is gonna be soooo much fun. My child, want to join us in our fun, making Fluffy all the more miserable."

"Fluffy? Fluffy-sama who the hell is that?"

"Lord Sesshy of course." Molly said giggling. "I thought you knew already."

"you call **him**, Fluffy." he said amused. "Of course I'll join you making him miserable. Oh by the way, did two take part in killing his parents,"

"I'm not quite sure. Do you remember who did Molly?"

"Hm. Let me think a minute." And a second later she said "I think we did Katsy."  
"Your right Mol. We did. That was fun, too."

"Time to leave children. Time to make Fluffy even more miserable." With that said from the small girl a most evil laugh. And again they disappear, but with Naraku this time. 

TBC

Alrighty. This story might go a little slowly considering that I'm low on inspiration. The only thing that I know for sure that is going to happen so far is basically what's happening at the end and what Molly and Katsy have planned for fluffy. I'll change almost anything.


	3. chappy 2

Hey guys I'm sorry that I am not writing this as much as I should but I am really lazy. So unless I get encouraging reviews or a review in general I won't put up anymore of my story. Got it. Oh yeah. The translation is at the end since I'm sure what words I used. Now read on. Oh yeah and before I forget. I have two endings to this story (at least). My favorite one isn't the true one and some really OOC people. 

Warnings: OOC, some possible cursing, some unkind references

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or the gang. But, I do own the L sisters, Katsy, Molly and my lovely plot. This is written for pleasure. (This goes for every part since I'll probably forget.)

'thoughts'

"speech"

~flashback~

~-place change-~

*~time change~*

(me)

*actions*

****

Part 2

~-Near Fluffy's Castle-~

"That is your plan. Geez. Molly are you getting soft on me. If ya are I might just have to kill ya," said Katsy.

"Darling, I'm not getting soft, I just don't want to kill them yet. You must admit they are quite entertaining."

"Molly."

"Yes, Naraku."

"Why do I have to take Inu's group?"

"Because the angels are traveling with them and I don't want to lose my favorite child to them 'yet anyway'. Got it." she snapped coldly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Mol, can I change to my demon form?" Katsy asked.

"Yes. I actually was about to ask if you were willing to change. Now go. You know what to do. I'll be watching from here."

"See ya later, Molly."

After Molly was left alone she snapped her fingers once. A young demon girl appeared, bowed and said, "Milady."

"Devee, bring me my mirror."

"Milady, which mirror do you want?"

"Hmm. How about my ivory handheld ones. Tell Deveah carry one of them."

"One second, Milady." Devee disappeared and reappeared soon after. When the young girl appeared again it was with another girl who could have been her twin. They each carried an elegant looking ivory handled mirror, one stained black and the other pristine white.

"Your mirrors, Milady." the girls said in unison.

"Good Devee, Deveah. Now, Devee is to hold the black one for it is to show what Katsy is doing. Deveah is to hold the white one and show Naraku with it." She said to the girls holding the mirrors and as soon as she said the mirrors to showed you what they were supposed to.

~-Same area, just a different group-~

"Inuyasha, are you sure we are safe traveling so close to Sesshoumaru's castle," asked Sango.

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Now where did you get that idea, Lady Sango."

"Shut up Houshi. Inuyasha, you idiot! Sesshoumaru could attack us any minute now!" Sango practically screamed.

"Your right Sango. Those two are bakas." stated Leelo. 

"Odi malum et stupidum populum (1)." quoted Laylee. After she quoted that all the angels started cracking up and ended up rolling around on the ground laughing.

A still giggling Leela, "You do know that doesn't exclude very many people."

"Yeah I know. It is true." 

"But that would include most bishies (2)." Layla said after finally quieting down some.

"What did Laylee say, Layla?" asked a curious Shippo. 

"Are you sure you want to know Shippo?" she asked.

"Uh huh." he replied.

"Well, okay. Just don't say anything about it," and with that whispered it into his ear. Then he too started laughing, just not rolling around on the ground. 

The rest of the gang is puzzled and want to know too. But the others won't tell.

"Oh Layla," said Laylee once calm enough to speak, I could never ever hate _my_ gorgeous bishies. They are just more intelligent than they act and appear. Besides bad boys turn me on."

"Fine. Whatever you say Laylee." said a sarcastic Leela.

Then right out of the blue Laylee said, "I'll be right back." She disappeared before any objections could be made and reappeared with a map.

"What's with the map?" asked Kagome.

"The map my dear lady is to Naraku's house."

"What! You little sneak! We could have used that damn map from the beginning!" screamed an enraged Leelo.

"Well, I kinda forgot all about it 'til now." stammered a very nervous Laylee. 

"And you just conviently remembered _now._ I can't believe you." muttered a not surprisingly slightly annoyed Leela. "Will someone help me restrain Leelo from strangling Laylee. Now people."

They got Leelo under control not meaning that she wasn't planning revenge. They had to tie her to a tree using their magic though.

Muhahaha! An enraged Leelo how scary. *shudders* I stopped here cause I couldn't think of anything else.

bakas-idiots not sure if this is how the plural looks though

(1)I hate evil and stupid people. This is the revised version of my chant odi malum populum.

(2)bishies is short for bishounen which literately means beautiful boy.

I turned 14 on December 13th. Yay! sorry again for not updating within the past few months. Maybe I'll get more done over the holidays. Happy holidays everyone. Well all I can say is review please. Here is some help follow the arrows and click on the button. That is all you have to do to review.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
